Dead or Alive
by GAfanficlover
Summary: It has now been two years since a painful kidnapping happened at Seattle Grace Hospital... However, the situation changes completely when Arizona Robbins is found. Dead or alive, that is the question. TRIGGER WARNING. This fic isn't rated M for no reason...
1. Prologue

_Dead or Alive_

 **AN : Hi guys! I'm back today for something a little bit different. I've decided to translate a french fanfic originally written by lillyyy19 which is titled _Vivre ou Mourir_. So, a big shout out to lillyyy19 for allowing me to do this :) ****I really hope you all like this story and... enjoy the ride!**

 **PS : All mistakes are mine, especially for this story.**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own anything. All rights reserved to Shonda Rhimes, ABC and to lillyyy19 for the plot.**

* * *

 _"The human life is made up of choices. Yes or no. In or out. Up or down. And then there are the choices that matter. To love or hate. To be a hero or to be a coward. To fight or to give in. To live. Or die. Live or die? That's the important choice. And it's not always in our hands."_

She felt a hot liquid rolling down her cheek. A lone tear, pure, round, crystal-clear.

It steered the dust stuck on her cheek away as it continued to roll, leaving a light crease behind itself. On the young woman's chin, it hesitated, flickered, and then, finally, after one last deadly tremor, it fell, mixing itself with blood on the damp floor.

The young woman's blue eyes left the floor for the first time in a while, fixating themselves on the corner of the window, up there, on the warehouse's rooftop.

Stars were shining, reflecting themselves on the ocean. A clicking sound against her head made her jump. She closed her eyelids and re-opened them quickly. After all, she'd sworn to herself that she wouldn't close her eyes before the end. She also would have liked for her hands to have been untied so that she could have felt some sort of freedom before her inevitable death.

Unfortunately, she wasn't in any position to ask for anything. She was down on her knees, in the dust and in the middle of a warehouse.

The Colt is loaded. A detonation is heard.

Arizona Robbins' body fell to the ground.

* * *

 **AN 2 : So? I know it was short but tell me if you want me to continue with this story or not :)** **As for the posting schedule, I don't know how often I'll be able to post yet but once I get started, I'm going to try to update this fic once a week.**

 **Thanks for reading! Xoxo**


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome Home

_Dead or Alive_

 **AN: Hey! Thanks to everyone who's favorited, followed and replied to the first chapter of this story (well, the prologue but you get what I mean). It really means a lot!** **I also wanted to warn you about the fact that this story might be triggering to some people so... yeah. Oh and I can't do anything about the chapters length or their content as I'm not the one who originally wrote this fic, I'm only translating it ;)** **Anyways, thanks again and I hope you enjoy this longer chapter!**

 **PS: All mistakes are mine, especially for this story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All rights reserved to Shonda Rhimes, ABC and to lillyyy19 for the plot.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Screaming and creaking noises reverberated throughout the whole warehouse. Everything was so loud. The doors had opened themselves in such a deafening noise that a few windows had exploded.

Arizona was lying on the floor and didn't really understand the chaos that was happening on this peaceful night. A peaceful night where she normally shoud have died. Her stomach was in knots and a feeling of panic started to creep inside of her.

She tried to open her eyes but closed them off almost immediately. Who were these people? Where the hell had they come from? What did they want?

It was probably best to act as if she were dead. She stopped moving and stopped breathing, trying to act as if she were made of stone.

The peds surgeon was so focused on her task that she couldn't quite decipher what was being said. However, it wasn't much of a problem as all she wanted was for them to not see her.

But in vain.

Someone softly brushed her shoulder. They hovered over her, their face only a few inches away from hers on the hard floor. She couldn't do anything. She couldn't even run away as her hands were still tied behing her back.

"Madam, my name is Brook Peters. I'm here to help you. Squeeze my hand if you can hear me, please."

Did they really think she was going to fall into their trap so easily? Amateurs. Arizona stayed unmoving, her chest barely doing the usual up and down motion anymore.

"I need to know your name, I won't hurt you. I'm with the american soldiers."

American soldiers. Those words echoed in Arizona's mind who shuddered at the idea that this time, it might be true.

She opened her eyes and as she looked over her shoulder with difficulty, she was able to catch a glimpse of a young woman whose hair was hidden under her gear.

She was now certain. Her father had been a colonel and thanks to him, she could perfectly recognize american uniforms. And this woman, who was gently holding her hand, definitely was an american soldier.

"Can you hear me? Squeeze my hand if you do."

She clenched her hand on soft skin.

"It's gonna be okay. I'm going to untie your hands with my knife."

Arizona tensed but as soon as the ties broke free, her sore arms fell gently against her sides.

The soldier put a hand on the blonde's head, stroked her hair and helped her sit herself up. Arizona was shaking and was looking around with fear in her eyes. Her breathing was laboured as she tried to regain her composure.

"Can you give me your name? Who are you?" asked the soldier while massaging her bruised wrists.

The blonde shook her head from side to side. People had already asked her that, she wouldn't fall into their trap again. She had learned her lesson, her ribs had too.

However, this time around, they helped her get herself up. They escorted her until they were outside of the warehouse and covered her with a blanket.

Brook Peters was holding her up so that she wouldn't fall. Her wobbly legs seemed to have stopped cooperating with her brain and so with the help of Brook's arm, she put her weight on the soldier's shoulder.

When she saw the awaiting ambulance, she realized that something was different. Maybe this time it was real. Maybe it wasn't a trap after all.

She glanced behind her and saw the body of the man who had brought her here. Instead of his left eye was now a hole from which she could see a sticky liquid flowing freely. He had probably wanted to do the same thing to her.

So in a moment of fear, hope and panic, she grasped the officer's right hand and whispered in a hoarse voice:

"I'm an amercian citizen, my name is Arizona Robbins."

Brook's face slowly turned towards Arizona, her eyes were wide open in astonishment. She then offered her a bright smile, helped her get situated on a stretcher and let the doctors take the lead.

Brook Peters took some steps backwards before being able to approach the blonde once again. She told her that the ambulance would take her to the nearest camp where she would receive minimal care. As she was about to lie down, Arizona held onto Brook's sleeve not wanting to let go anymore.

"Madam!" whispered a nurse. "You have to let her go, we need to examine you!"

They made her let go in spite of her screams, her begging, her tears. The ambulance doors closed themselves on her and the blonde fought as hard as she could. So much so that the paramedics had to give her a sedative while they tried to soothe her.

As nothing could calm her down, they gave her another shot of sedative and the peds surgeon fell asleep immediately.

The following days, a lot of questions were asked to her but she answered to none. People tried talking to her calmly, severely, frankly. Nothing.

They had her go through some exams too. Some were long, others were shorter. Some were awkward, others were useless. She didn't say a word. She just stared at people who were walking by her room and looked away whenever someone came in to treat her wounds or to examine her. They also took lots of pictures of her body which would then be put in a file that she would have liked to burn.

When the night came, she felt anxiety creep inside of her. The more the hours passed, the more she curled herself up in her bed so that she could feel like the smallest thing in the world.

Most of the time, when morning came, she still hadn't slept. So she put her hands into fists, pressed them againts her cheeks and tried to remain silent as tears of anger, misunderstanding and fear rolled down her face.

People had asked her many questions but no one had actually taken the time to ask her if she had any.

One morning, someone who had taken it upon themselves to knock, entered her room.

"Good morning Arizona." whispered a young woman. "I'm Brook Peters, do you remember me?"

She nodded her head yes but kept quiet. Brook smiled before getting her chair closer to Arizona's bed. She had gotten rid of her gear and helmet which had revealed blazing hair cascading onto her back. Her grey eyes had softened.

"I- I did some research but I actually already knew who you were..."

Arizona raised her eyebrows in question.

Brook put a file on Arizona's bed and let her decipher the letters that were written on top.

 _Arizona Robbins: missing._

Suddenly, Arizona felt like throwing up and sunk the covers of her bed even more.

"I know it's hard but there- there was a picture added to the file. You're on it, in front of a hospital. Do you remember ever working at Seattle Grace?"

Arizona nodded her head positively.

"You're not very talkative." teased the soldier in order to make her smile. "But I completely undersand. I- In fact I came in to talk to you about things you already know but we're... well, we're going to take you home. To Seattle. We just have to wait for the plane to arrive and... I'm sorry but we need to leave soon. We have to be quick, and the plane won't be very comfortable... I'll be there if you want me to."

She nodded her head positively yet again.

Someone knocked on the door and Arizona tensed imperceptibly.

"The nurses are here, I'm going to let you rest. You're... you're safe here."

She let her go.

Going back to Seattle, she had dreamed of doig so, so many times. Now, she was finally going to be able to. She hadn't dared asking any question, maybe it was another trap. Men with hidden faces were going to appear out of nowhere and shoot her or burn her with cigarettes, or... or-

She reached for a basket and emptied her stomach.

A few hours later, they came in her room to take her. Brook was there and asked her if she could get up. They needed to go and quick. She put the clothes that were given to her on her own. A battledress and a jacket.

Once ready, Brook came closer to her with a badge that she put on the right side of her jacket. Arizona lowered her head. _Robbins_ was written in black letters.

Her heart started to beat faster. However, she didn't have time to let herself be submerged by her emotions. Brook took her hand and walked her to the corridor.

A 4x4 was waiting for them outside. Far into the distance, a plane could be seen waiting for them, too. And in Seattle, her family was waiting for her.

Arizona had so many questions but didn't know where to begin. Did she even have the right to ask these questions?

As she stared into space, she played with her hands, scared that she would die once she'd get off the plane.

However, she needed to be brave. She had sworn to herself that she would not give up, even when times got rough.

The flight seemed to last forever.

Finally, the plane landed in a deafening noise. Some turbulences were added to the process which almost made her cry out in pain due to her broken ribs.

Then, everything stopped and Brook smiled at her triumphantly.

"We're here!" she simply stated.

Things had been done well, the plane had landed on an isolated landing strip. Brook said it had been done that way in order to keep the journalists and curious people away.

Brook was holding her arm and an escort was waiting for them.

They all walked with Arizona until they were standing in front of a tall building. There were patio doors everywhere and the blonde doctor could easily make out some forms which were leaning against them.

They walked around the building and stopped once they were on the other side, next to the concrete walls.

Before entering, Brook turned herself towards Arizona and took her by the shoulders.

"Take a deep breath Arizona, everything's going to be okay. They've been waiting for you for two years now!"

She felt like she had been slapped. Only two years ? She thought it had been longer than that. Two years...

"Are you ready? It's really happening Arizona, you're going to see them. We warned them about your situation, everything's going to be fine now."

Arizona couldn't remember how Brook had left, leaving her alone in front of the rusty grey door.

She now knew that she had to take her courage in both hands to go and get her former life back.

She put her hand on the doorknob and slowly opened the door, terrified at the idea of what was about to happen.

* * *

 **So? Reviews are still greatly appreciated.**

 **Thanks for reading! Xoxo**


End file.
